This invention relates to clips, and particularly, although not exclusively relates to clips which are used to secure articles to a support surface.
In hospitals, conventional two jaw clips such as bulldog (registered trade mark) clips are used to hold cables and other articles to furniture such as the frames of beds or to operating theatre equipment. Such clips are not only inconvenient to use, but are prone to rust and are difficult to sterilise.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a clip comprising first, second and third clamping elements which are connected together by a common biasing element which biases a part of the first element and a part of the second element together to form a primary clamp and which biases a part of the second element and a part of the third element together to form a secondary clamp.
Preferably, the clip further comprises a fourth clamping element which is connected to the other clamping elements by the biasing element and is biased into contact with one of the other clamping element by the biasing element.
The first and/or second and/or third and/or fourth clamping element may comprise a part of the biasing element. Most preferably, the first and/or second and/or third and/or fourth clamping elements are integrally formed with the biasing element.
Preferably, the biasing element comprises a flat resilient member. Most preferably, the biasing element comprises a folded metal spring. Preferably, the biasing element is formed from steel and most preferably is formed from stainless steel.
Preferably the biasing element is provided with tangs which locate in corresponding recesses or openings in the clamping element such that the clamping elements are connected together by the biasing element. Preferably, the parts of the respective elements which are biased together comprise jaws which are adapted to grip particular articles. Preferably, at least one pair of jaws is provided with cooperating pairs of semi-circular recesses or cut-outs which are adapted to grip a support surface such as metal frame furniture or medical apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each jaw is provided with an insert which is pivotally mounted in the outer end of the jaw. Preferably, each insert is provided with a toothed portion which abuts the corresponding toothed portion formed in an insert mounted in the opposing jaw. The inserts may be replaceable, so that the inserts in respective pair of jaws can be replaced when worn out or damaged or by inserts of an alternative configuration which are suitable for a different application of the clip.
Preferably, the primary clamp is used to secure the clip to a support surface and the secondary clamp is used to grip an article such as a pipe, a sheet of paper or a waste bag. If the secondary clamp opens on the opposite end to the primary clamp a dual holding action is provided which facilitates movement of the clip to a different position without opening the secondary clamp.
Preferably, the abutting portions of respective jaws are serrated. Preferably at least one jaw of a respective pair of jaws is provided with at least one projection that prevents the respective pair of jaws from meeting at their free ends when the jaws are in the closed position.
Preferably, at least two spaced apart projections are provided. It will be appreciated that a tube can be supported between the two spaced apart projections without the risk of it being crushed or being pulled from the clip.
Preferably, the main clamp can attach to material thicknesses between about 25 mm down to paper thickness. Preferably, the main clamp can also clamp round stock material of approximately 12 mm up to 32 mm.
Preferably, the end of at least one of a respective pair of cooperating clamping elements is provided with means for increasing the grip provided by the clamp. Preferably, the said means for increasing the grip comprises a non-slip surface applied to one or more of the clamping elements. Alternatively, or in addition, the said means for increasing the grip may comprise an outwardly projecting lip at an end of the respective clamping element opposite to the end which comprises a jaw of the clip.
Preferably, the first, second, third and/or fourth clamping elements are substantially U-shaped in cross-section. This has the effect of stiffening the clamping elements whilst still allowing them to be cleaned and sterilised easily.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a double clip comprising a first clamping element and a second clamping element connected together by a spring element which biases an end of the first element and an end of the second element together to form a primary clamp and which forms together with one of the clamping elements a secondary clamp.